


Ceiling Stars

by Eriathwen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathwen/pseuds/Eriathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence and the dim greenish glow of stars often make Oikawa overthink about his feelings for Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceiling Stars

   

* * *

 

   The futon laid forgotten, as it always did. Despite how much they've grown, those boys invariably fell asleep in the bed together, whether the sleepover was at Oikawa's or Iwaizumi's house. Iwaizumi was the one who dozed off first, leaving Oikawa to his constant reminiscing.  
  
   "Iwa-chan, you're drooling." he whispered into the almost darkness, staring as the other kept on sleeping soundly with his mouth open. In the absolute silence, his breathing sounded a little too loud. Oikawa sighed, feeling the heaviness on his eyelids, closing them without the intention of drifting off just yet. This was the only time he felt comfortable searching for Iwaizumi's hand.  
  
   How could he tell Iwa-chan what was going on his head on times like these? How could he reminisce with Iwa-chan about the day he fell in love with him? He didn't think Iwa-chan would find him disgusting, he would never do such a thing, but their relationship might be irreparably broken, and Oikawa would never recover from that. Iwa-chan probably didn't even remember the day in elementary school where Oikawa fell rather ungraciously and badly scraped his knee. Or how held back his tears as best as he could as the boys around him laughed. He wouldn't remember how he was the only boy not laughing at Oikawa, and how much of a difference that made.  
  
   Oikawa remembered Hajime offering his hand for him to get up, interlocking their fingers as he half-dragged Oikawa to the nurse's office. Looking back, he knew he must've fallen in love a long time before that. But Oikawa held that memory dear to his heart, engraving Hajime's touch to his mind and his heart.  
  
   Oikawa's hand touched Iwaizumi's, and the boy brushed his knuckles ever so slightly, opening his eyes to the same drooling Iwa-chan. His eyes crinkled in a smile, and he kept them open as long as he could.  
   He should tell him.  
   Someday.  
   For now, he'd enjoy this closeness. Who knew how many more chances he'd have.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> could be good, could be shit. you tell me.  
> I haven't written anything decent in a while, so I'd love constructive criticism. please be nice.


End file.
